Deseo
by Lin Hashimoto
Summary: Hinata se da cuenta de lo que su amor por Naruto es mera admiración... Ahora entrarán dos personas nuevas a su vida amorosa GaaHinaNeji, ¿ShikaTema?... fic en HIATUS.
1. Un beso prohibido

**Bueno...este es un fic que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo en las hojas pero me daba una lata enorme traspasarlo O.OU es mi primer fic...asi que no sean tan malos...O.O**

**Aclaraciones: Naruto no me pertenece(por desgracia...T.T)es propiedad de Kishi-sensei!nn**

**Bueno es un fic GaaHinaNeji, aunque primero parte con un poco de GaaHinaporque Neji aparece después ok?**

Para leer mejor...n.n

"Pensando"

Narración

-Diálogos

**y ahora...Aqui vaaaa!nn**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Introducción**

Ella: Una adolescente de 16 años, pelo negro azulado y mirada de plata, que nunca tenía problemas con nadie, callada, tímida y tranquila, nunca tocada por nadie...

Él: Un chico de 16 años, de ojos verdes azulados y pelirojo, deseoso de estar con AQUELLA persona, aquella persona que hacía que todos sus sentidos se apagaran al verla, y que en su cabeza quedara solo un deseo, una imagen...ELLA solo ella

El otro(N/A: esque...no es por dejarlo de colado...pero no sabía como ponerle...n.nU)Él un chico de 17 años, pelo azabache y también mirada de plata, a pesar de no demostrarle a ella sus sentimientos la ama profundamente...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**FANFIC DESEO: CAPÍTULO 1: UN BESO PROHIBIDO**

Cierto día ella estaba en una pieza sola...pensando en que nunca la habían besado, ni amado siquiera, ella ya se había olvidado por eso de cierto chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules...ella deseaba profundamente ser amada...derrepente no se sabe como, pero da la casualidad de que justo pasó lo que nunca esperó...llegó él, el ser deseado por ella ,y ella deseada por él...

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?-dijo éste con una cara radiante al verla enfrente suyo

-N-nada...s-sólo pensaba...-dijo ésta sin saber porqué-¿Qué deseas?-dijo ella inocentemente

-Nada...-dijo él acorralándola contra la pared-...solo pensaba en ti...-besándola-...mi único deseo es tenerte

Después de decir estas palabras, él la besó con pasión, humedeció sus labios y profundisó el beso

"Que...calor tienen sus labios"pensaba la chica sin abrir los ojos mientras el chico la sentaba en sus piernas

"Quiero hacerla mía"pensaba a su vez el chico mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y ternura

Este empezó a besarle tiernamente el cuello...subió hasta el lóbulo de la oreja...quería encontrarse con sus anhelados labios, esos labios que había humedecido tiernamente con el dulce líquido de la boca...(N/A:porsiacaso...es baba no piensen mal¬¬), pero la chica se apartó derrepente...

"¿Qué estoy haciendo¿Yo besando a alguien?...no lo puedo creer, esta no soy yo"pensaba la chica creyendo hacer algo prohibido y demaciado para ella aún

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo el chico-¿Es que no te gusta?

-No...no es eso e-esque...-dijo ella nerviosa después de andar pensando un rato a lo anterior-¿Vamos afuera...? q-quiero tomar a-aire...

El chico asintió y salieron cada uno por su lado...el chico recorría los pasillos sin rumbo alguno, mientras que la chica se fue a pensar en el baño, donde también se fue a esconder del chico para que no la viera...

"¿Qué estaba haciendo...? me siento...extraña" pensaba la chica "nunca antes había estado con alguien...¿Eso se siente?...a lo mejor...no estube con la persona indicada..."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Bueno aqui esta el final del primer capitulo...tranquilos si Neji aparecerá el el siguiente capítulo...n.n!este fic se lo dedico a mi hermanita linda Lina-san(¡para mi es chan!n.n) y a todos los que lean estas palabras...porfis!dejen reviews!es mi primer fic!n.n**


	2. El consejo de Sakura

**Hola a todos! estoy muy happy! recibí sus lindos reviews!n.n!**

**Aclaraciones: Naruto no me pertenece(por desgracia...T.T)es propiedad de Kishi-sensei!n.n**

**bueno...aqui la continuación, pero antes...**

**Para leer mejor...n.n**

**"Pensando"**

**Narración**

**-Diálogos**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**FANFIC DESEO: CAPÍTULO 2: EL CONSEJO DE SAKURA**

De pronto una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes entró al baño, y por instinto, Hinata se escondió.

-Hinata-Dijo la chica de cabellos rosados-sé que estas ahí...

Hinata sabía que no podía engañar a su amiga tan facilmente

-S-Sakura-chan...¿Q-qué haces aquí?-pregunto Hinata a la pelirosada entrecortadamente

Sakura notó que los ojos de Hinata detonaban más tristeza de lo habitual

-Hinata...yo creo que la pregunta es al revés-dijo la chica muy seria-¿Qué haces tú aquí?...porque me doy cuenta de que no es por tus necesidades...al parecer te escondías de algo...-la chica pelirosada miró a Hinata con picardía-...o de alguien...

Sakura supo en ese momento que dió en el clavo, porque Hinata se puso muy nerviosa

-¡y-yo nno m-me esc-escondo de na-nadie!-dijo la chica muy nerviosa, tanto que hasta gritaba sin darse cuenta

-¿Entonces por qué estas tan nerviosa?-preguntó la chica aún más segura de lo que estaba antes

Hinata no pudo articular palabra...ya no podía ocultarlo más a su amiga..."¡diablos!" pensó mientras se daba por vencida

-¿y?-dijo Sakura-estoy esperando Hinata

Hinata estaba nerviosa, pero decidida a decirle lo que había pasado a su amiga

-esto...Sakura-chan...e-es que...m-me besé con...-Sakura tenía en su mente quien podría ser el chico(N/A: ahora veran quien es...¡Dios que nervios!)-Gaara...

Sakura se quedó de piedra"¿DIJO GAARA¿QUÉ DIABLOS...NO QUE LE GUSTABA NARUTO?"

-¿nani?O.O-Dijo esta tratando de disimular su asombro si éxito alguno-¿pero no que te gustaba Naruto?O.O

-E-es que...yo...bueno...te voy a contar...

**-FLASH BACK-**

Hinata salía de su casa en la mañana dispuesta a decirle lo que sentía por él, fue a los lugares que frecuentemente visitaba Naruto...pero sin éxito alguno. Justo cuando va camino a su casa ve que su amado Naruto está en los columpios de la academia ninja. Naruto la ve...

-¡HINATA-CHAAAAN!-Naruto va corriendo hacia Hinata-¿Quieres venir conmigo a los columpios¡Vamos di que sí!-pone cara linda y provoca que Hinata se ponga roja-¿Vamos?

-Bu-bueno...pero...Naruto-kun...

Naruto se voltea a ver a Hinata

-¿Sí?

-E-es que yo...-Hinata comienza a chocar los dedos(N/A¡KYAAA¡QUE TIERNAAA¡me encanta cuando hace eso!n.n)-e-esque tu...y-yo...-Hinata se pone roja

-¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan?

-¿Q-quién t-te gusta?

-¡Sakura-chan¿y a ti quién te gusta Hinata-chan?-pregunto inocentemente sin saber que la pobre Hinata se estaba desaciendo por dentro...

-t-tú...-Hinata se pone roja y triste

Naruto se queda en estadode shock...¿Qué le podía decir para no herir sus sentimientos?

-lo siento Hinata-chan..."Pero tú no me gustas"...solo te puedo ver como a una amiga

-Entiendo..."lo sabía...sabía que eras incapaz de pensar en otra que no fuera Sakura-chan..."-Hinata se fue a los salones de la academia a llorar desconsoladamente

**-END FLASHBACK-**

-lo siento Hinata..."inner¡GROAAAAR CUANDO VEA A ESE INSENCIBLE LE DARÉ LA PALIZA DE SU VIDA!"-dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga que sollozaba en silencio...

-n-no te p-preocupes...-dijo Hinata secándose las lágrimas

-Pero date cuenta de que tienes a otra persona que te quiere-Hinata dedujo que se trataba de Gaara

-S-si...creo que tienes razón

-Además...¿qué hay de malo en el beso que te diste con Gaara-san?

-E-esque...-Emplezó a decir la ojiblanca nerviosa-n-nunca a-antes m-me h-habían besado...y-y menos a-amado de esa fo-forma...-la pelirosada miró a la Hyuuga con dulzura, esto le dió la suficiente confianza para seguir-entonces...n-no sé que ha-hacer...

-No hagas nada...sólo dejate llevar...pero...-La miró seriamente-...¿Te gusta Gaara-san¿...o no?

Hinata se quedó petrificada...la verdad esque le había gustado el aceracamiento con Gaara-¿kun?

-Esto...s-sí-se empezó a poner colorada-la verdad es que...s-si m-me gusta...

-Bien...entonces yo le iré a preguntar a Gaara-kun quién le gusta...n.n-dijo la kunnoichi mientras salía del baño-¡Nos vemos Hinata-chan!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Después de que Sakurasalió del baño, Hinata también salió de este hacia la salidade la academia de la cual se había graduado ya hace 4 años(N/A¡recordemos que Hinata tiene 16!n.n).

Si, Hinata era una chica linda de 16 años, de largo cabello, que le había crecido durante los últimos años, negro azulado y unos hermosos, pero tristes ojos plateados

De pronto Hinata divisó a Neji, y éste al sentirse observado levantó la mirada

-¿C-cómo estas N-neji-kun?-dijo Hinata acercándose a Neji

Neji parecía perturbado por algo

Neji se limitó a mirarla por encima de su hombro-¿Qué quieres ahora?-dijo éste con un tono de molestia en cada palabra pronunciada

No es que Neji se llevara mal con Hinata...incluso, ya habían entablado una relación de amistad, o talvez de tolerancia...entonces...¿Por qué le hablaba de esa manera?

-¿Qué ocure N-neji-kun?-preguntó una tímida Hinata

-Lo has besado no...-esto parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta

-¿D-de qué hablas N-neji-kun?-Hinata estaba nerviosa y un poco avergonzada-¿Q-qué...qué haces?

Neji se había acercado a Hinata, tanto que podía tocar sus labios

-¿Por qué él?-dijo ésteagarrando a Hinata y zamarreándola fuertemente-¿Por qué Gaara?

Hinata quedó atónita por la reacción de su primo, él estaba...¿Celoso?

"Diablos Hinata...me gustaría que supieras lo que siento por tí"pensaba frustrado Neji

-P-porfavor N-neji-kun...-Hinata sacó a Neji de sus pensamientos-¿Me puedes soltar?...esque me haces daño

El Hyuuga soltó a Hinata

-No quiero que te acerques más a él"PORQUE O SINO LO MATO¬¬...PERO QUE KUSO ESTOY DICIENDOOO"-pensó este

-¿Por qué no Neji-kun?-preguntó Hinata más armada de valor y si cortar palabra

-porque...porque"¡KUSOOOO QUÉ LE DIGO!"...porque éles peligroso para tí...y mi deber es...

-Protegerme...lo sé-le cortó Hinata al Hyuuga-bueno...yo me tengo que ir...supongo que vas a seguir entrenando...¡Sayoonara Neji-kun!n.n

Con un gesto de la mano en forma de despedida, la Hyuuga desapareció en el acto dejando a Neji con las palabras en la boca...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Bueno...aqui termina el 2° cap n.n...siiii! ahora a contestar reviews!**

**Deray: Bueno...creo que tu pregunta quedó contestada n.n**

**Kitsune-Megamisama: gracias por el review y creo que tambien quedo contestada tu preguntinis!n.n**

**RiMi: KYAAA!gracias por lo de "tierno" me alagas!en especial porque me lo dice una gran autora!adoro tus fics!n.n tienen algo especial...y no...desgraciadamente no fue NarutitoT.T...pero eso me dió una idea para otro fic!n.ngracias por tu review**

**jaide112: hai acertaste!n.n el chico era Gaara-kun!n.n además...tus fics tambien me encantan!ese ultimo"viento" te ha estado quedando muy kawaii!me encanta!n.n**

**Bueno...hasta el proximo cap...¿vieron que ahora está mas largo el cap? me voy a demorar un poco más en actualizar...porque tengo que escribir el fic en un cuadernoT.T Sayoonara!**


	3. ¿Guerra?

**Holis a todos los que leen mi fic...tengo una pregunta para ustedes...¿Qué parejas quieren que ponga...? denme sugerencias dejando Reviews porfis...¿si?y ¿Qué les gusta más: el inoshika o el shikatema?**

**Aclaraciones: Naruto no me pertenece(por desgracia...T.T)es propiedad de Kishi-sensei!n.n**

**bueno...aquí lla tercera parte de mi fic...**

**Para leer mejor...n.n**

**"Pensando"**

**Narración**

**-Diálogos**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**FANFIC DESEO: CAPÍTULO 3¿GUERRA?**

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido con Hinata, Naruto salía temprano de su casa a entrenar con Jiraiya

"Que he hecho...¡MALDICIÓN!...he herido sin quererlo a la pobre Hinata, pero es que...yo amo a otra persona...y además...¡Quiero que Hinata-chan quede con alguien que la ame con todas sus fuerzas, y si eso llegara a pasar le daré todo mi apoyo ¡Dattebayo!"pensaba el rubio mientras caminaba a donde había quedado con Jiraiya el día anterior

-¡NARUTOOOO!-gritó una voz molesta a lo lejos

Naruto se giró al oír su nombre y vió que Sakura se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad hecha una furia(N/A: que miedo O.O)

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?-preguntó con una sonrisa inocentona en sus labios-¿Por qué estás enojada?

"¡Y MAS ENCIMA PREGUNTA¡GROAAAAR¡NARUTO VAS A MORIR POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A LA POBRE DE HINATA!(N/A: lo prometido es deuda...O.OUpobre Naruto((inner Lin¡PERO SE LO MERECE GROAAAR!)))"-¿CÓMO QUE PORQUÉ ESTOY ENOJADA¡TÚ MÁS QUE NADIE LO SABES NARUTO!-Naruto comprendió a lo que se refería y bajó la cabeza-le destrozaste el corazón...¡Eres un insencible!-dijo la pelirosada mostrando su preocupación por la chica ojiblanca...

Unos instantes después Sakura le pegó una bofetada a Naruto, este ni se molestó en esquivarla, porque sabía que se la merecía...

"Soy un tonto...pero tampoco podría dejarla con una falsa esperanza" pensaba Narutomuy triste, pero firme en lo que pensaba

-Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto con un hilito de voz

Sakura que ya estaba a punto de irse se volvió hacia Naruto

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo ésta con un deje de molestia en su tono de voz

-Yo...-Empezó a decir Naruto-no quería herir así a Hinata-chan...

-Pero tú...-Empezó a decir la pelirosada para luego ser cortada por el rubio

-ESCÚCHAME-dijo el rubio ta molesto porque no lo dejaba terminar-no quería dejar a Hinata con una falsa esperanza...

"Bueno...en eso tiene razón..."Reflexionó Sakura

-...y por eso...-el kitzune miró a la chica muy serio-le dije que no...porque o sino Hinata-chan sufriría el doble de lo que debe estar sufriendo ahora...

"Naruto"pensaba la pelirosada conmovida"has madurado bastante"

La chica se quedó estática todavía pensando en lo que le dijo el rubio...mientras el recién nombrado se iba del lugar

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mientras, el portador del Shukaku, caminaba a su casa con una cara de "ME GANÉ LA LOTERÍA"(N/A:por lo que había pasado el día anterior con Hinata), y también medio triste por...(N/A: aún no les diré...¡pronto lo sabrán!n.n)En el camino se encuentra a una chica rubia de cuatro coletas que va caminando con la misma mezcla de sentimiento que Gaara...

-Gaara-dijo su hermana mayor, provocando que este se girara para mirarla-estamos al borde de la guerra...

-...lo sé-dijo Gaara recordando la reunión que habían tenido el día anterior

**-FLASH BACK-**

Era un cálido día de verano en la Villa de la Arena...su Kazekage Gaara y sus hermanos Kankuro y Temari se encontraban sentados pesadamente en la silla del comedor aburridos de no estar haciendo nada...

-Gaara-dijo Temari-¿Es que no hay una misión estos últimos días?

-No-le dijo Gaara con una expresión no muy propia de él: el aburrimiento...

Pasaron algunos minutos y nadie hablaba...Kankuro decidió romper el silencio

-Bueno...-dijo Kankuro molesto-¿Es que no hay nada que hacer¡No pienso estar ni un minuto más aburrido como ostra! y aquí sentadote...

Derrepente un hombre com una carta en sus manos que se va acercando a ellos...

-Kazekage-sama-dijo el hombre-le han mandado carta desde Konoha

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de dos de los tres hermanos

-¿De qué se tratará?-dijo el Kazekage disimulando su felicidad incontrolable y arrebatándole la carta al hombre

-Bueno...yo me retiro Kazekage-sama

Dicho esto hizo una reverencia muy pronunciada y se marchó dejando a los tres hermanos felices, aunque uno de ellos lo disimulaba(N/A:Adivinen quien pss!)

-¡Ábrela!-dijo Temari con entuciasmo

-¡Sí, queremos saber qué dice-dijo Kankuro con el mismo entuciasmo de Temari

y la carta decía así...

**_"Estimado Kazekage:_**

**_Requerimos de su presencia para una reunión que se efectuará en Konoha el día Martes 22 de Junio del presente_**

**_Atte_**

**_La Godaime_**

**_P.D.: Si es posible, también llevar a sus hermanos, Temari y Kankuro"_**

-Chicos...

-¿Si?-respondieron Kankuro y Temari al unísono

-Nos vamos a Konoha ahora mismo-declaró Gaara

Hubo unos segundos de silencio...

-¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍ!-gritó Temari feliz"talvez vuelva a ver a Shikamaru"

-¡BIEEEEEN!-gritó Kankuro igualmente feliz "¡Nos la pasaremos muy bien!"

Después de arreglar sus cosas partieron a Konoha muy felices, pero la felicidad se acabaría en el acto...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tsunade esperaba la llegada del Kazekage y sus hermanos en su despacho...

**-TOC, TOC-**

-Pase-dijo Tsunade desganada

Tras la puerta entraron Shizune con Gaara, Temari y Kankuro

-El Kazekage y sus hermanos, Tsunade-sama-dijo Shizune presentando a los tres hermanos

-¿Nos llamó, Hokage-sama?-dijo Gaara haciendo una leve reverencia

-Si...-dijo seriamente la Hokage-...los espero mañana a las 5:00 pm en mi despacho...¿Tienen dónde hospedarse?-preguntó Tsunade a los tres presentes

-No, Hokage-sama, acabamos de llegar

La Hokage se quedó pensando unos instantes

-Shizune-la nombrada levantó la vista hacia la Godaime

-¿Si, Tsunade-sama?-respondió ésta

-Entendido...-dijo Shizune a lo militar-síganme...

Shizune los condujo hasta sus habitaciones

-Bueno...aquí los dejo-dijo ella-hasta mañana...

-¡Hasta luego y gracias!-dijo Temari cortesmente

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Al día siguiente a las 4:00 pm

-¡KUSOOO¡Ya es muy tarde¡A levantarse chicos!-dijo Temari nerviosa

-Yo ya estaba despierto-dijo Gaara

"Pero si ni siquiera duerme¬¬"pensó Temari-y tú Kankuro-Kankuro solo se limitó a taparse más con la almohada-¡LEVANTATE AHORA!-gritó Temari molesta

Kan kuro se levantó de una salto de la cama

-¡SI, SEÑORA!-dijo Kankuro a lo militar y con un poco de miedo

"Valla hermanos que tengo"pensaba el Kazekage"uno es un pervertido sin remedio que para rematar es alcoholico y flojo, y Temari...Temari...es casi normal(N/A: mira quien habla...el más normal de los tres...¬¬U)sólo que grita mucho y me irrita a veces"concluyó Gaara mirando a Temari y Kankuro, y éste último miraba a Temari con cara de cordero degollado mientras obedecpias a su hermana...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Después de media hora...(N/A: Osea que eran las 4:30 pm...no se asusten por mis comentarios sin sentidoooo!O.OU)salieron de la habitación hacia el despacho de Tsunade...

-Bueno...al menos no llegamos tarde-dijo Kankuro molesto después de haber tenido que soportar las órdenes al estilo militar de Temari

-Pero habríamos llegado antes si ALGUIEN no se negara a levantarse-dijo Temari refiriéndose a Kankuro

-Suficiente discución por hoy-cortó Gaara-ahora concentrémonos en la reunión...

-Hai-dijeron Temari y Kankuro a la vez

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta del despacho y notaron que habían personas importantes de otras villas y naciones

Shizune abrió la puerta

-Porfavor, pasen...-dijo ésta con un tono serio-los esperábamos

Los tres hermanos pasaron y lograron divisar algunos rostros conocidos: Sasuke y Neji vestidos de ANBU, Shikamaru(N/A: Temari se quedó viendolo con un río de baba y Kankuro le tubo que traer un babero), Naruto y otros más vestidos de jounins y por último a Kakashi y otros jounins de Konoha que no recordaban su nombre...

-Bueno-dijo Tsunade, la voz de la imponente Godaime provocó un silencio sepulcral en la sala, ni las moscas zumbaban-los he convocado aquí para comunicarles noticias no muy buenas...

Un murmullo general se escuchó en toda la sala...

-SILENCIO-sentenció la imponente Godaime con una voy estridente-éste es un asunto muy delicado...porque...-la mirada de la Godaime se ensombreció-podríamos estar al borde de una guerra con los del sonido

Denuevo un silencio sepulcral...

-Por eso...-la Godaime hechó una mirada general y siguió hablando-necesitamos aliarnos contra los del Sonido...porfavor, los que estén a favor de la misión, levanten la mano...

Todos al principio titubearon, pero finalmente, unas más decididas que otras, se fueron alzando las manos en un gesto de aprovación...

-Bien...-dijo Tsunade soltando un suspiro de alivio-pasando a otro tema...las pruebas de chuunins, jounins y ANBU se adelantarán...serán dentro de un mes...¿qué les parece esta idea?

Hubo un murmullo general de aprobación que recorrió toda la sala...

Después de dos horas se levantó la sesión y todos lentamente se retiraron de la sala(N/A: ahora son las 7:00 pm, pero d e todas maneras a nadie le importa...u.uU)

Los tres hermanos se fueron cada uno ensimisados en sus propios pensamientos...

"ahora iré a ver un rato a Shikamaru"pensaba Temari-bueno...yo voy a dar uan vuelta-les dijo la rubia a sus hermanos

"Creo que iré a buscar a ALGUIEN"pensaba Gaara refiriéndose a una chica ojiblanca-creo que yo también saldré un rato...-dijo el pelirojo

"¡PERFECTO¡nadie me molestará mientras veo mis videos playboy¡jua, jua, jua!"pensaba el pervertido de Kankuro-yo me quedo aquí...¡Sayoonara!

Kankuro esta a punto de entrar a la habitación cuando...

-Ah...oye Kankuro...-le dijo Temari a su hermano

Kankuro se volteó a ver a su hermana mayor

-¿qué?

-Voté todos tus videos playboy mientras dormías-dijo Temari con un tono triunfante"¡JAJAJAJA! QUE MALA SOY"

-¡QUEEEEEE!-dijo Kankuro con unos lagrimones en los ojos-¡Temari¿Cómo pudiste?T.T

Mientras Temari ya se había ido y caminaba en dirección hacia la casa de Shikamaru, y paralelamente, Gaara caminaba hasta donde más tarde se encontraría "accidentalmente" con la ojiblanca

**-END OF FLASH BACK-**

Dicho esto, los dos se fueron a la recidencia de la Hokage, que era donde se hospedaban...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**listo...gomen por tardar tanto en actualizar...pero no he tenido tiempo...¿Review?**


End file.
